Our Secret
by shemakesthesunrise
Summary: Diana and Adam broke up.She left him 'cause of the written in the stars speech Ethan told her about. She finds herself drawn to Faye more now.She learns they're written in the stars but isn't sure about following fate. Fayana. Faye Chamberlain/Diana Meade


Diana was in the kitchen helping Cassie set up for her party. _I'm excited for tonight. Thanks for coming over to set up_, Cassie says as she looks through drawers. Diana looks at her. _No problem. I love Halloween. And I could use the distraction_, she says. Cassie stops what she's doing and faces her. _Have you and Adam talked since the wake?_ Cassie she asks. _No_, Diana says and looks back down at the ghost looking thing she was decorating. _I wish I could help somehow_, Cassie says. Diana didn't want to talk about Adam. _I don't even want to talk about it. I shouldn't have brought it up_, she says.

_Oh. Of course. Sorry_, Cassie says. She goes back to looking through cabinets. Faye and Melissa walk in. Faye was carrying a creepy doll looking thing. _What is that?_ Diana asks. _Uh Zombie?_ Faye says. _I borrowed it from the drama club. _She places the zombie down on a chair. _They had a whole trunk filled with stuff. We invited them so we could get as much as we wanted_, Melissa says. Diana looks at Faye. _ This is supposed to be a small party,_ she says. Faye smiles at her. _Relax. They're geeks you won't even notice they're here, _she says. Diana loved seeing Faye smiled. She had noticed so many things she loved about Faye since she learned that they were written in the stars together. Of course Diana was a little hesitant to tell anyone what'd she learned from Adam's dad.

It was all new and weird knowing that she was meant to be with Faye Chamberlain. The girl who could make you shake at her presence. The girl who was not afraid of anything or anyone. She could make you cry with just a snarky comment. And that made Diana believe that what Ethan had told her was wrong but she couldn't help but wonder what if? What if she and Faye really were supposed to be together?

Her thoughts were broken when Cassie spoke. _Oh my god_, she says. Cassie bends down to grab something under the table. _What?_ Diana asks. Cassie stands up and shows them what she found_. This is part of the blade that girl used to attack me. It must've broken _off, she says. They all stare at it. _It looks old_, Melissa says. Diana touches the symbol on it. _There's the crescent moon symbol she burned to the ground,_ Diana says. They all keep examining it_._

_I'm going to go see if maybe the owner of the antiquity shop by the boardwalk knows what these symbols _mean, Cassie says. _Can I come with? I want to see if maybe there's more cool stuff we could use for the party, _Melissa says. She grabs her jacket. _Can I go too?_ Faye asks. _No one of you has to stay behind and help me decorate. I can't finish this all by myself,_ Diana says. Faye looks at Melissa and Cassie. They look at her like she's the one that should stay. _Fine,_ Faye says. _I guess I'll stay behind while you guys go have fun and I get stuck here decorating. _She looks at Diana annoyed. _We'll be right _back, Cassie says. _Have fun_. Melissa and Cassie leave. Diana looks at Faye. _Let's get started_, she says. Faye sighs. _I guess but I'm not going to do this sober,_ she says. Faye looks through the cabinets and finds a wine bottle. She pours herself a glass and takes a sip. _Do you want any, Diana? _Diana smiles at her. _No. I don't think that's a good idea_, she says. Faye takes out another glass and pours wine into it. _Come on, relax a little. You don't always have to be miss goody two shoes. Live a little. They won't know, _Faye says.

Diana walks over and grabs the glass. _Fine but just for you, Faye, Diana says._ She drinks it. Faye smiles as she watches her. _It'll be our secret_, she says.

After decorating around the house for an hour, Diana and Faye finally go upstairs to change into their costumes. Diana was alone in Cassie's room putting on make-up before she changed her clothes. She looks at her reflection in the mirror then starts putting on lipstick. The bedroom door opens and in comes a dark clothed figure with a scary zombie mask screaming. Diana screams. The person takes off the mask and it's Faye. She laughs_. It's just me_, she says. Diana holds onto the dresser. _Of course it's you. Jeez you almost gave me a heart attack,_ Diana says. Faye smiles and notices Diana's costume on the bed. _Is that what you're wearing tonight?_ _Are you trying to make Adam want you?_ Faye asks. Diana looks at her._ No. I'm the one that broke up with him remember?_ Diana says as she turns back to the mirror to do her make-up. Faye watches. Diana notices her watching. _What, Faye?_ Faye looks down at the floor. _Nothing,_ she says.

Diana knew Faye well enough to know it wasn't nothing. She gets up and walks to her. _Tell me_, she says. Faye looked up at her. Diana got lost in her green eyes. _It's nothing_, Faye says. Diana felt so drawn to her at that moment. It was like fate was pulling her closer to Faye, telling her that they were meant to be together. _Please, tell me?_ Diana asks. Faye tries to avoid Diana's eyes but she found her way back to them. _You just look so…beautiful._ Diana felt her heart warm to that. She couldn't stand it any longer. She couldn't fight fate. She grabbed Faye's face and pulled her in for a kiss.

To her surprise, Faye didn't pull back. She did just the opposite and pulled Diana closer. They both took in the kiss and forgot about everything else. Nothing mattered at that moment but this. Diana's phone rang interrupting them. They pull back and she goes check on it. Cassie had sent her a text but Diana didn't want to read it right now. She looked back at Faye who was walking out of the room. _Faye, where are you going?_ Diana asked as she went after her. _I don't know what happened back there_ _but I feel like I should go_, Faye says. Diana grabs her arm. _Don't go_, she says. _Let's just talk about it, please? _Faye looked at her and Diana knew she was just as confused as she was. _All right_, Faye says. They go back into Cassie's room and sit on the bed.

_You know how Adam's dad told him that he's written in the stars with Cassie?_ Diana asks her. Faye thinks about it. _Yeah. I remember_, she says. Diana tries to think about how she should say this. _Well um…we're written in the stars too_, she finally says it out loud. Faye looks at her trying to tell if she's okay with it or not. _I know_, Faye says. _You know?_ _ What do you mean you know?_ Diana asks. Faye gets up and paces around. _My grandpa told me a few years ago and I didn't want to mention it 'cause you were with Adam. I didn't think it was true because you both seemed so happy and in love. Then Cassie came into town and well… you know._ Diana looks down. _Their fate is coming true_, she says. Faye looks at her, she couldn't tell if Diana was upset or not. She sits next to her again. _So then what do we do now?_ She asks. Diana looks at her. _Let fate run its course? _Diana asks. Faye smiles. _You mean you want to date?_ She asks. Diana blushes and looks away. _I don't know, Faye. Let's just go with the flow of things and if our paths meet then we'll try "us". _Faye smiles. _Let's just keep this between us for now, okay?_ Diana asks and Faye nods.

Melissa and Faye are playing with the decorations. They were all ready for the party_. What else can we do? _Melissa asks. She looks at the winged bat and gets an idea. _Take flight and dive_, she says. Faye gets the same idea and recites the spell with her. _Take flight and dive. _The bat starts flying around. They laugh and dodge it. It crashes into Cassie as she and Diana walk in. _Wow nice work you guys_, she says_._ Diana and Faye look at each other and smile. Thanks, Diana says. Cassie puts some candy down_. Faye, um when Jake shows up do you think you can keep him occupied?_ Diana and Melissa both look over interested to know why. _Why_ _do you think I'm wearing this?_ Faye says and instantly regrets it because Diana was in the room. She just liked messing with Cassie it was in her reflexes to shout out smart ass comments. Cassie looks her up and down. Diana stares jealously. _Wait, why do you want him occupied?_ Faye asked. Cassie took out the blade again. _When i showed him the blade he knew there was three symbols when mine was missing one. He obviously knows more than he's telling us,_ she says.

The party really begins. They have people over. Diana is getting a drink. Adam shows up and tries to talk to her. _You look...wow Diana_, he says. Diana smiles politely. _Thanks. Have fun tonight_, she says as she walks away but he stops her. _Diana wait is this who we are now? We don't even talk?_ Diana didn't want to have this conversation. She just wanted to have fun. _What do you expect me to say, Adam?_ Adam looked at her_. Tell me how to face this_. Diana looks down knowing this wasn't going to be easy. _Adam, don't. _He grabs her arm. _I love you so if i let you forget that we won't try again. i know we can work it out._ Diana pulled her arm back. _We shouldn't have to work so hard_, she says_._ Adam wasn't backing down. _Not everything is perfect, Diana. Sometimes things get a little out of control but it doesn't mean it's wrong._ Diana wanted to walk away. _Like Cassie? Look Adam you're written in the stars with her. Stop fighting it. I'm written in the stars with Faye so let's just follow our destinies._ She finally walks away.

Faye was a little hesitant to occupy Jake seeing as she couldn't stop thinking about Diana but Cassie just gave her signal that Jake was here and she couldn't back down now. She walks over to him. _Nice costume_, she says. Jake smiles. _Halloween is for kids. I'm just here for the beer,_ he says as he grabs Faye's drink. _Come on let me give you a tour,_ she says as she looks up the stairs. Jake turned away. _Not _now, he says. Faye looked over at Cassie and Diana who were leaving the house as part of the plan. _Not now?_ _The old Jake didn't even know those words, _she says as she pulls down her red hood and bites down her bottom lip. She walks towards the stairs and signals Jake to follow with her hand. He follows. They walk into Cassie's room. _This is her bedroom_, Faye says. Jake looks around the room. _How sweet_, he says. He keeps looking around then Faye grabs him and sits him down by the window. She kisses him and he doesn't resist but all she could think about was how she would rather be kissing Diana.

Meanwhile Cassie and Diana went over to Jake's house to find anything that could help them with figuring out why he'd been lying about the witch hunter symbols. They look around stuff, Cassie notices Faye and Jake through the window in her house. _Really, Faye?_ Diana looks at Cassie. _What?_ She asks. Cassie looks back at Jake and Faye. _In my bedroom_, She says as she points through the window. They both watch Faye and Jake making out. Diana was jealous, angry and hurt. How could she think Faye would settle down for her and stop being miss bad ass? _You know what? I actually have to get back. I forgot something._ Cassie looks at her wondering why she seemed upset. _Okay. I'll be right _here, she says.

Back in Cassie's house, Faye stops kissing him. Jake notices. _What the hell is going on with you?_ Faye doesn't respond. He lifts her off him and puts her down. _You're playing games again aren't you? Always with the drama._ He walks over to Cassie's jewelry and takes a necklace for the witch hunters. _No. No drama. I guess I just realized what a mistake this is_, she says. Jake looks back at her. _Yeah it is_, he says as he walks out. Faye stays there for a second then heads back to the party looking for Melissa but can't find her. She finds Diana instead. _Have you seen Melissa?_ Diana couldn't even look at her. _No_, she says. Faye realizes she's upset. _What's wrong?_ Diana finally looks at her_. I saw you with Jake,_ she says. Faye sighs. _That didn't mean anything. I couldn't go further because I kept thinking about you while I was with him_. Diana seemed even more angry_. Like that makes it better_, she says. Faye reaches out for her hand. _Please believe me, Diana_. Diana lets go of her hand. _I don't._ She walks away leaving Faye behind. Faye leaves to go check on Cassie back at Jake's house.

Diana keeps walking around angrily accidentally bumping into a guy in a pig mask_. Oh. I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going_, she says.The masked pig guy smiled. _It's okay but I think I got something on your face, may I?_ He pretends to wipe something and then uses the chloroform soaked towel to make her pass out.

She wakes up at the witch hunters' hideout. Diana looks around and sees them all tied up. Isaac the head witch hunter tells Luke to start the cruids ritual. _What is going on?_ Cassie asks. Faye looks at her. _Witch hunters_, she says. Isaac stands in the middle of the circle. _This is a ring of iron sulfite to stop your powers. Science prevailing over your ungodly magic,_ he says. Cassie tries to get free from the ropes. _We haven't done anything wrong,_ she says. Isaac steps back. _But you will_,he says_. Luke please stop this. tell them We're not a threat, _Cassie says.Luke wasn't smiling like he usually was. _You bound your circle Cassie. You brought this upon yourselves. _Diana looked at Faye who for once looked scared. _So you've been spying on us all this time so you can…narc to the witch hunters? _Melissa asks. Luke smiles. _Like my father did and his father. You're not the only ones born into a legacy. At least I can be proud of mine, _he says. Faye tries to free her hands from the ropes but can't. _Enough. Finish it_, Isaac says as he walks out of the room.

Luke walks over to the glass jars with cruids. They had mandrake root, blood from each of the witches with a personal item of their own that's absorbed some of the witches energy. He starts reciting the ritual. _Watch the witch but never trust him. For his every thought is a sin and every word a lie._ Everyone is trying to free themselves but it's no use the ropes are too strong. Adam looks at Diana because he still cares for her but she's looking at Faye who's looking back at her. _Luke, don't. I'm your friend_, Adam says. Luke walks over to the circle with the first jar_. Which is why I wanted to be the one to do this. I'm freeing you from a life of sin_, he says. Adam keeps trying to rip the rope on a nail. _That's not true_, Diana says. Luke walks over to her and holds the glass jar with cruids . It was Diana's blood and personal item in it. He holds it behind her. _I'm sorry Diana you have a good heart but it's not enough to protect you from your true nature. This'll be fast i promise._ Diana looks at Faye. Faye was showing her true feelings. She had tears in her eyes.

_Please don't Luke. Not her. Take me first,_ Faye says. Diana feels tears come out and looks at her. _Faye_, she says. Faye looks down then back at Luke and her. _ Luke take me first. Please_, she says. Luke lights the match. _Sorry Faye I've already got the match lit_. He slowly starts putting it inside the jar. Faye looks at Dina who's looking at back at her. _ I love you Diana, _she says. They couldn't keep their eyes off each other. _ I love you too, _Diana says.Fayetries to get free to save her but then Cassie screams and it breaks the jar saving Diana's life. Luke goes grab Cassie's jar to kill her first instead. He lights it but Cassie screams again and he lights up into flames screaming. They all watch in horror. Adam finally rips the rope with the nail and helps them get free from the ropes.

Once Faye is free she runs to Diana and doesn't care if her friends saw but she kisses her and hugs her. _When he had your blood… I thought I was going to lose you for good when I never even got the chance to have you. I'm so sorry about earlier but I love you, Diana. I do and I was so scared that I'd never get to see you again. Or ever get to tell you that I want to be with you. _Diana smiles. _You have me, Faye. Completely._ Diana hugs her again knowing they both meant it. They wanted to be with each other and love each other for the rest of their lives.


End file.
